Switched Loyalties - Apokolypse
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: Dairou awakens from the seal to find a completely different world than the one he left behind. Can he fight off evil itself in the form of the Apokolypse or will he die trying. Slight SabretoothxMagik but full on MagikxDairouxRogue. Finally COMPLETE with special two-part ending!
1. Chapter 1

**Switched Loyalties – Apokolypse**

**This takes place after the end of Switched Loyalties II – The Forbidden Swords when Dairou Cerulean was sealed away by Daimon Hellstrom. Don't worry, Dairou still loves Rogue but that may change later on and he truly fears Hellstrom. He won't be going anywhere near hell, out of fear of meeting him again.**

**They couldn't kill him normally since he shared a healing ability with both the X-Man Sabretooth and the former member of the Brotherhood of Evil turned new X-Man Wolverine.**

**The one who even until later, 3 years later took it the worst was Rogue as both the fact that Apokolypse had returned because of her and the look on Dairou's face when he was sealed away, it haunted her and Gambit blaming her for everything.**

Rogue laid on her bed crying and shivering, Remy had hit her and she was too afraid to tell Victor or Logan because she couldn't handle the loss of another ally though she barely thought of him as a friend anymore.

"_You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" _she heard a familiar voice call out to her and turned to see Dairou or at least her mind's representation of his psyche (despite she couldn't steal his powers, she has some of his memories) smirking at her lovingly as she asked sadly "Why couldn't you stop him?"

Dairou's smirk dropped _"You know as well as I do that I can't, for I am not the real Dairou Cerulean." _He kissed her forehead then looked her straight in the eye and pointed outside to a unbelievably powerful seal over a covered up hole _"The real Dairou is there if you you're looking for him, but he'd be disappointed that you're still looking for him to fight your fights for you after so long."_

With that, he disappeared leaving her saddened as she stared out at the seal in the rain. She composed herself enough when she heard someone call out to her. It was Beast.

"Anna, come out, we're holding a meeting" he said on the other side of the door as Remy frowned walking past him "Leave her be, mon ami. She ain't worth ya time, she seems useless without Dairou around lately."

Hank frowns "Seems you've changed a lot since his sealing away too. What would he think about that, I wonder?" Remy glares back at him "Dairou is dead. Deal with it." He walks away as Rogue steps out in tears "He's right, y'know. Dairou was the only person alive who was immune to my touch"

She looked at her glove-less hand "I felt human around him, I felt like I could touch people again without suckin' 'em dry and killin' 'em even though it was impossible. I don't blame him."

There was a hearty, yet slightly bone-chilling laugh coming from behind her as Logan appeared "Hmph, brave little Rouguie. You should stop trying to change people like him, it ain't yer strong suit. Now let's go before X yells at me again."

Rogue slugged him on the arm and growled "Don't ever call me that again. Rogue or Anna Marie will be fine."Logan smiled but it disappeared fast, noticing she was hurt both mentally and physically "The Cajun Rat did this, didn't he?" he asks and glared at her when he didn't get an answer as he smacks her across the mouth and pinned her to the wall by the neck to test her "That was a test and ya failed, why didn't you tell me or Creed something?!" He threatened lowly letting go enough for her to answer in tears "I knew you'd kill him, I can't lose another friend after this, Logan. Please."

Logan dropped her and turned his back, still glaring down on her "Stop thinking about yerself fer once, especially since this is all yer fault. Self pity will plunge ya into chaos, take it from someone who'd been there." She nods.

* * *

**Logan leads them to a large room, Xavier and Magneto was in the middle surrounded by mutants such as X-Men Storm, Cyclops, Kurt, Kitty and the Brotherhood, or what's left of it consists of Toad who rejoined, Scarlette Witch, Domino, Avalanche and Magneto himself. Outside, there were explosions going off every once in a while and Storm left, worried for her people in Africa.**

"Okay, Archangel, Rogue, Remy, Toad, Wolverine, Shade, Blade and Beast. You are to accompany Storm to Africa to ensure she has a safe journey" Magneto said as Xavier continued "Peter, you will return to Russia to bring your sister Illyana back, I know how much she means to you" Piotr nodded with a slightly enraged scowl on his face as he replied "Yes, sir. I just hope she is okay."

"Scott, Kurt, Sabretooth, Scarlet Witch, Spyke, Shadowcat, Jean, Bloodshot, Trigger. You'll join Colossus to Russia to ensure the safe return of his younger sister. Everyone else will remain here on high alert" The X-Men dispersed to their respective areas as the two teams left at once. This was going to be a long mission.

All that remained were Magneto and Xavier as Xavier gave a troubled sigh "You seemed troubled, old friend." Magneto said to Xavier who were scanning the minds of the X-Men and Brotherhood without their knowledge as he replied gravely "I'm worried about Rogue, she hasn't been the same without Dairou and I fear some may eyeing to take advantage of her."

Magneto was angry but didn't show it outwardly "If any of them are from the Brotherhood, I will see to it that they pay. I saw the fear in her eyes when you put her on the same team with Gambit and Wolverine"

"I did so for a reason, Erik. After all, it may not be one of the Brotherhood that I worry about" Xavier wheeled away as Magneto followed "I can see that, but can Rogue? The three seem as far apart as ever lately."

* * *

_**Miles away in the sands of Africa...**_

**Wade 'Deadpool' Wilson stumbles upon the barely awake Dairou Cerulean laying face down in the hot sand in the middle of nowhere but this Dairou was different, his left eye was black sclera on red pupils and his right eye was the normally red on white sclera.**

"Hey" Deadpool kicked the unconscious body quickly getting angry when he got no response "Hey! I said WAKEY WAKEY!"

Without warning, Deadpool wailed on the experienced mutant who he didn't know was already awake until it was too late.

* * *

_**SLASH!**_

* * *

Deadpool stop and stutters a bit when he found Dairou in the world of the living again putting a sword through his chest and pushing it to the hilt. He tossed him aside before getting to his feet and scoping his surroundings to see that he was no longer in Westchester anymore or even the same continent for that matter.

"Where am...I?" Dairou asked himself groggily, not yet noticing that he may have killed Wade, until he started talking again...something Dairou was quickly getting sick of "What are you?" He asked as Deadpool smirked under his mask.

"You may have heard o' me, I'm Deadpool" Deadpool starts "current owner of Wolverine's and Sabretooth's fangirls and assassin for hire." Dairou stopped in shock then stared at where he stabbed Wade with wild amusement "You...can't die, can you?" He removed the sword and didn't even hear a pained groan from the man. "By the way, about where you are, we're in Africa but how exactly you ended up here is beyond me."

"_I'd heard of him before from Creed" _Dairou thought as he stared at Deadpool in complete curiosity _"I wonder if he really can't die, like me." _Dairou snapped himself out of his thoughts with an evil smile at Wade who asked "Hey, are you listening to me? You're one of the X-Men, aren't you?"

Dairou's bloodlust was becoming uncontrollable at this point "_Was_ one of the X-Men to a point in my life, I'm Dairou Cerulean and as for what I am...I don't really know anymore. Civilization must be this way." Dairou turned and walked in the direction where he sensed the most human auras leaving Deadpool talking as he wasn't really listening anymore, he'd never sensed auras from so far away and guessed it was a few miles from his position.

"_We need to talk, Yin" _Dairou thought and when he got no response, he got worried _"Yin? He'd never joke around and not even answer me once, despite our relationship, I'm worried." _Dairou licks some of the blood on the blade and stares sadistically at Wade "We should go before a sandstorm catches us"

* * *

**They walked for miles of Wade talking and Dairou doing his utmost best to ignore Deadpool, they were halfway to the village when they decided to rest for a while and Dairou kept Deadpool at arms length.**

Dairou fell asleep for a while despite having eaten nothing after sitting away from Wade but still close to the fire as Wade looked at him and got closer attempting to keep the shivering man warm but waking him by accident "What do you think you're doing?!" He snarled as Deadpool seemed at a loss for words "How'd you wake up so easily?" Wade said "I just wanted to cover you, seeing that you're freezing your ass off!"

"Keep it for yourself, I don't want it. Don't try anything, I'm a light sleeper" Dairou snarled pushing the persistent man away as Wade smirked "What a big, grouchy teddy bear. Come on."

When Deadpool persisted again and with a clean slash Dairou cut his head off as the head yelled at him "What's your goddamn problem cutting my head off, huh?!" A surprised Dairou got to his feet and stared at the head with a very dark smile.

"Hey, what's with that look in your eye and that smile?" Deadpool's head said as he hopped both away from Dairou and to catch his body "I'll show you just how grouchy this teddy bear can be!" Dairou snarled in a manic frenzy.

Dairou mutilated Deadpool's body and tortured it in heinous ways as his head helplessly looked on "That being isn't even a man any more...he's a demon."

Dairou then tossed the head to its body and put out the fire "let's get going." He started walking and stared back at Deadpool emotionlessly "You think I'm an _akuma_?" Dairou asks when grinned evilly "Guess what? I'm far worse than that!"

"You should know that the X-Men passed by here when you were sleeping" Wade quipped prompting Dairou to remember this place, this was where he put a beating on and tried to kill Doctor Doom some years ago...so Storm's kingdom wasn't very far from here.

* * *

**Back with the X-Men, Wolverine's group had made it to Africa and left their ship, but soon after that Rogue ran off with Gambit hot on her tail. Wolverine had a very disturbed feeling that troublesome dangers were brewing in these sands in more ways than one. Rogue ran away from Gambit, but little did they know they'd unfortunately walked right into Dairou's sights.**

_{Suggested music (and theme for Yang-Dairou that isn't owned by me) – Monster by Skillet plays}_

"Leave me alone!" Rogue pulls away from Death who backhands her in the face "I want nothin'" Death said with his ponytail untied and fake sympathy which changed to slight fury "I just wanna teach ya a little lesson. Hehehe."

He cornered her against a large slab of fossilized sandstone and stroked her face before slapping her just as Dairou saw them "Nobody's gonna miss someone who's so useless..., not even Dairou, who froze on sight."

Deadpool looked at them then the seething Dairou and smiled through his mask "See, told ya they're here...wait, why's he hitting my girlfriend?!" Dairou ignored his 'girlfriend' remark and disappeared.

Rogue was bracing herself for another assault from Gambit but saw a terrifying shadow behind him with a purely terrifying smile as the figure cleared his throat, startling Death.

"How dare you treat her like that, you piece of rubbish?!" Dairou snarled lowly as he pulled out a pair of broadswords "What do you have to say for yourself, Swamp Rat?!"

"Stay outta my business!" He turned expecting to see Logan, only to find a furious and fuming Dairou in Logan's place with wide eyes "No...it can't be real, you're dead!" He swallowed hard as Dairou swung at him and barely missed. His rage along with his powers skyrocketed and he took all Death's attacks before unleashing his own and slashing him across the chest twice, knocking him on his back.

His powers were now beginning to cause a lightning sandstorm on its own threatening to blow them all away. Rogue, however got in the way "Wait! Don't kill him" she begged as a terrified Death reverted to Gambit and backed away from him.

Dairou's stare froze him as he dropped his battle stance and looked down on Rogue "R-rogueie..." he grunted in his enraged state and stroked a tear away from her face with a finger "Do not cry anymore, I'll kill anyone who makes you cry."

"You _are_ Dairou!" Rogue was overjoyed to see the man she loved return to her as Dairou remained emotionless but gentle as he embraced her again and kissed her longingly "Wade, help him up. Can you take us to the others?" He glanced at Wade then Rogue with still pupil-less eyes.

* * *

**Back with the other X-Men, Logan was beginning to worry for the two, especially Rogue's safety and was about to go searching for her himself when they arrived with a guest Logan never thought he'd live to see again, Dairou.**

"Rogue an' Swamp Rat aren't back yet?" Logan asks as Shade replied "No, what do you plan to do?" Logan snarled a bit "You go on ahead to Ro's place, I'm going to find them and yer comin' with me, Shade. I'll need you to take us back when I find 'em"

The others but Shade left as Logan sniffed the air and had wide eyes "Is there something wrong, Wolverine?" Wolverine remained silent _"Why do I smell Wade and blood?"_

"We've got company, bub" Wolverine popped his claws as Dairou and Rogue walked out with Wade carrying an injured Gambit.

Dairou stood his ground looking clearly shocked at the two but not for long as he kept silent "Is he real and what happened to Gambit and Rogue?" Shade asked in shock as Logan reached out to touch Dairou who growled and swatted his hand off "Don't touch me, _baka._"

"Oh, he's real, alright" Logan looked a bit amazed as they followed them and Wade comes up to him "Hey, if it isn't the notorious Wolverine. Y'know, what you did to me back in Columbia was uncalled for, right?" he narrowed his eyes and Logan did the same and slapped him in the back of his head "Yeah, and unless you want a repeat of that you'd stay out of my way and out of my face"

Logan buried his hands in his pockets and kept walking with Wade following.

* * *

**The X-Men made it into the African village, meanwhile in Russia, Sabretooth's team made it safely into the prison holding Piotr's sister safely.**

"Pete, I need something with her scent so I can track her down, ya got anything?" Sabretooth said to Colossus who handed him a shirt that belongs to her "Yes, be lucky that I kept this but be careful. It's her favorite shirt and she'll disfigure my head if anything happened to it."

Sabretooth sniffed and moaned "Ooh, I like this girl's taste in cologne" Colossus glared at him "I want you nowhere near my sister, Victor."

"Like you could stop me if I wanted her" Victor rolled his eyes and sniffed the air "I got her scent, follow me." They followed Victor taking out guards along the way making it to a cell, inside was a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was Illyana Rasputin better known as Magik.

"Brother, who are these people?" Illyana looked at Piotr then Sabretooth with a small smile "He's cute" She followed him out of the cell as he told the others to introduce themselves.

"I'm Scott Summers" Cyclops introduced himself "You can call me Cyclops." Magik nodded "Okay, then" Peter looks at them closely.

"My name's Trigger, darling" Trigger tries a 'gentleman' stunt and kisses the back of her hand, earning a glare from Piotr and Sabretooth as Magik giggles "Don't take this the wrong way boy, but I'm too old for you."

"Too old?" Trigger growls "I'm twenty- frickin'-six, what are you, ninety or something?!" Scott dragged him away before Piotr could punch him.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Evan, codenamed Spyke" Spyke smirks as he points at the ladies and Kurt chuckles until he notices Colossus cracking his knuckles "I'm Kurt Wagner."

"I'm Scarlet Witch" Wanda smirks "call me Wanda and this is..." Magik finished for her "Jean Grey, the telepath. I've heard stories of you."

Jean smiles earning a quizzical look from Peter "Why, thank you." She turned to Bloodshot who seemed to be eager to leave "Can't we just introduce her to _everyone_ at the mansion? This place makes my skin crawl."

* * *

**The group with Illyana returned to the Blackbird and departed from Russia. As for Dairou, he was still trouble contacting Yin-Dairou within his mind and was eager to return to the mansion but he needed to have a serious talk with Logan first.**

"Logan-san" Dairou said abruptly as said feral turned to face him and gruffly answered "What?"

"Can we talk...in private?" Dairou insisted as Logan glanced at Rogue then nodded and followed Dairou out of earshot of the others.

Dairou seemed troubled...very troubled as Logan gave a small devious smile "You alright, bub?" Logan touched his shoulder as he shook his head "I don't think so. Can't you recognize me? I'm Yang-Dairou." Logan took a step back hesitantly, he'd seen and felt personally what Yang was capable of in a bad mood "I-I can't find him, Logan." He fought back tears "Yin's gone and I can't find him!" He said loudly but still quietly enough for only Logan to hear him.

Then it hit him like a brick wall "Wait...what the fuck are you even doing with the X-Men and worse Rogue in the first damn place and where's Creed? I also smell a certain cretin called Toad" Logan smirked slight and pinned Dairou to the wall and answered "You ask too many questions, bub and I'm part of the X-Men now"

Dairou gave him a dreadful look "Tread lightly with me and that, Logan." He looked sad "I don't like surprises and you're not one to joke." He backed away as Logan came closer "Not a joke, Creed's in Russia, we found Pete's sister."

Dairou gasped "that's great, I'm envious. I murdered my little sister" Logan got closer with a smile "That all you want?" Dairou nodded as Logan did the unexpected and pressed his lips against Dairou's. He was scared stiff by the sudden action before pulling away and giving Logan an odd look as he seemed ecstatic about the kiss Rogue missed so much.

Logan backed away "accept it as a thank you." He left as Dairou's eyes were both on him and Rogue who he went to sit beside "I heard your calls you know." She gasped and mouthed 'what' as he continued "You were calling to me, so desperately that I heard you within the seal but then you started calling someone else my name, why?" He asked before she kissed him and oh, how he missed her kiss and tantalizing touch that he was in tears "I really missed you, Rogueie."

"What did he do to you?" Dairou shot a glare at Remy who was trying not to look intimidated by him "He hit me." She said as Logan looked at her wide eyed then to Remy as he snarled coldly "I knew it, I'll kill you if you even look at her wrong, Swamp Rat!"

Remy avoided Logan's glaring as he stare at Rogue with his eyes like Death's "Useless..." he muttered as he left and Dairou's blood ran cold, Rogue being the only thing keeping him alive now.

"Where's Darius and my father?" Dairou wondered out loud as Logan said "Odion hasn't been seen in nearly 100 years and Darius...gave himself up to allow us to escape Apokolypse the first time around." Dairou sank "My family...is dying and I can't do anything to stop it."

* * *

**Both teams made their way home separately as Dairou had a feeling of foreboding for what could lie in the future and if Xavier's dream really couldn't save mutantkind, but unbeknownst to them in an unknown location, the dark lord, Apokolypse was getting ready to choose his horsemen of War, Death, Famine and Pestilence. He was watching Dairou closely through the eyes of Gambit, without their knowledge.**

Apokolypse smiled evilly, looking at the mutant called Dairou "This one shows promise, the time of mutantkind and humankind is coming to its end, giving rise to the age of Apokolypse!"

"Should I go after them to retrieve him, my liege?" a voice said as Darius Cerulean walked in with ash black skin and glowing white markings covering his body and white eyes. He wore white long pants and black shoes "Patience, my knight. You needn't attack them yet, just lure this one to me" He pointed at Dairou.

Darius nodded and bowed to his master "As you wish, my lord but what if the others should interfere?"

"I shall see to a distraction while you take care of the one. Take the girl and he's bound to follow you to retrieve her." Apokolypse gestures for him to leave and he does so.

**A/N – What will be Dairou's decision when he meets Apokolypse for the first time and discover his brother in the being's clutches with new powers? Where is Odion and can he, with Dairou mean the salvation of mutantkind or it's end?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Switched Loyalties – Apokolypse**

**Chapter 2**

**Dairou walked around the mansion alone with his thoughts as he makes himself familiar with the place he once called home again for what felt like eons before he stumbles upon someone who caught his curiosity as much as Rogue did, Illyana Rasputin.**

Illyana was stuck between a rock and a hard place; she was to meet Piotr, Magneto and Xavier somewhere but had gotten herself lost.

Dairou watched her very closely from a distance as he thought _"Who's she? I have to know." _He took a deep breath then walked out to meet her "Konnichiwa, you look lost, little lady" He said startling her, since she was rather tiny compared to him.

Illyana jumps around "Who's there?" Dairou appears behind her and touches her shoulder... his hand was freezing as he smirked _"My curiosity's gonna be the end of me one of these days"_

"I'm Dairou Cerulean" he introduces himself as she steps back "You're huge! Here I thought Sabretooth was big. I'm Illyana Rasputin, call me Magik."

"Illyana, huh?" Dairou narrowed his eye looming over her "You must be Pete's sister I've been hearing so much about. Where're you off to?" He asked liking the sound of her name in his voice.

"To the Professor, but I'm kinda lost" Magik said making Dairou smirk and think _"Wow, she's beautiful. Creed and Logan must be drooling over her, like most of the men here." _He turns to an alleyway as she follows and grins "This way, I'm on my way there too...are you Peter's kid sister?"

Magik pouted childishly "Yeah, but I'm not a kid." Dairou chuckled "Sorry"

Dairou opened the door to see Xavier, as vibrant and lively as ever for a man his age and to his confusion instead of Colossus was Magnus or as Dairou knows him, Magneto.

They both seem surprised to see the two as Dairou stared at Magneto long and hard "What is _he_ doing here?"

"He's a friend, Dairou" Xavier explained "There's no time for us to be divided and fighting amongst ourselves, when there's an even greater threat out there"

"Does this have anything to do with the end of the world and my _**baka**_ of a brother?" Dairou scowled, hating the fact that he had to work with the likes of Magneto. "What are _you_ doing here?" He snarled at Magnus as Xavier nodded "The Brotherhood has decided to help us"

Dairou only grunted in response as Xavier said "Yin-Dairou, will you help us?" Dairou kept frowning "I'll do anything for you, by the way, I'm not Yin. I'm Yang-Dairou. I need that seal broken or he's gonna die."

Xavier nodded and smiled sympathetically "I'll see what can be done. You may go and...Welcome back."

Dairou nodded as the two left. Dairou, feeling depressed, went to his room and feel asleep. Illyana, wondering what was wrong followed him and sat in the corner of his room, looking at the peacefulness on his sleeping face.

Dairou's eyes snap open "I know you're watching me, how long will you keep doing that?" The two looked at each other in confusion before Dairou turns his back to her before getting up "Come with me, there's something I'd like to show you."

* * *

**Dairou went through the mansion with Magik until he made it to a large room with a metal door like the Danger Room.**

Dairou looked at Illyana "Show no fear" Illyana was trying not to scream as a growl came from inside as he opened the door and his pet wolf, Fang, walks out and tackles him with Sabretooth not far behind.

Illyana yelped as Dairou landed with a thud "Are you okay?" Dairou pets Fang gently as he get to his feet and replies "Yes, this big guy is my most trusted companion and has saved my life a lot, don't worry, he won't bite."

Illyana pets Fang who growls happily as another voice growled within the room "Stupid little son of a-" Victor sighs as he walks out to meet Illyana as he kisses the back of her hand "Hello again, Miss Rasputin."

He doesn't notice Dairou until he growls "So this is where you've been hiding from me." Victor looks at him "How are you even here, Cerulean?"

Dairou punches him in the gut "Don't change the topic!" then leaves as Illyana is shocked speechless as she groans "I can't deal with this shit, what wrong with you two?"

"Problem?" Yang asks with a dead serious frown and Peter appears and smirks at Creed "Still trying to get with my sister, I see, Victor."

Victor stammers "What? No, I'm not" Yang grins "Dirty liar."

Illyana walks away cursing in Russian and rolling her eyes at the two as Yang-Dairou looks at her "Okay, I don't need to know what she just said to know it was not nice, but it was great meeting her and seeing you and the others again."

* * *

**Suddenly, there was a crash and a loud boom followed by a scream that would haunt Dairou for as long as he lives.**

* * *

**Darius makes his move, crashing into Rogue's room and taking her. They knew it was Darius via Sabretooth's sense of smell.**

Darius smirks down on his brother from a rooftop as he drags Rogue away, daring him to follow.

"Who...did...this?!" Dairou asks as his skin got slightly darker for a moment and Victor sniffs the air and had wide eyes as the same for Dairou for the auras he saw "Darius...so he's alive, huh?" Victor commented not taking his eye off Dairou.

"I'll end him!" Dairou charges in the direction of the seal on Yin as Victor tries to stop him to no avail "Dai, wait-" was all he could say before Dairou left and he followed and thinks _"What could he be thinking taking Rogue of all people...Is antagonizing Dairou the best thing to do now?"_

He caught up to Dairou, who confronted a vastly different Darius Cerulean on the rooftop in the city with Rogue in a choke hold and a evil smirk that pissed Yang-Dairou off to no end "Get your hands off her!" Dairou charged but before he could even lay hands on them, Darius disappears and reappears away from him through a portal.

"Eh-eh-eh" he teased "If you want her back alive, bow down to my master." Dairou instead, charged at every portal Darius entered or emerged from, he rage grew every time she was out of his grasp until he stopped talking entirely.

A tear strode down one side of his face as he could barely grip the dual chakram in his hands, bleeding from the fierce grip but his expression was flat and not in the slightest bit sad. He didn't even try to question his brother's logic or request as he always thought of him as a loony bin.

"_A very smart loony bin who is really, really pushing the wrong buttons" _Yang thought but was interrupted by Sabretooth attacking Darius and missing by a mile.

Darius frowned "Go. Away." Sabretooth snarled in a berserk rage, having had enough of seeing this "Not...a fuck of it. Not ever, until you get a grip, Darius."

"What happened to you, nii-san?" Dairou asked without a single sign of his rage in his cold voice

"Why?! Why are you so hell-bent on tormenting me?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs then looked at Victor "Stay out of this, Creed...or Xavier will have to peel what's left of you off this building!"

Victor growled "Not happening, Dai-" Dairou appeared behind him in a flash, pinching a nerve behind his neck and putting the feral to sleep as he hasn't put up his usual smirk at the words "You'll thank me for that later."

Dairou sparked like electricity gone haywire, which meant he has no control over his powers at this point as he said the three words "Give...her...back!" between tears as electricity danced around him.

"Suffer like I have, brother" Said Darius as he slashed through Rogue and throws her off the edge behind him with a sadistic smirk.

Dairou fell to his knees "No!" He finally succumbs to his anger "Rogue...forgive me" were the last sane words he whispered.

Illyana, who was watching, broke down seeing her friend die but Dairou was emotionally destroyed after that as he hasn't moved since, but stared right at her and shook his head when she was about to attack Darius.

Victor knew both he and Logan would eventually get over her loss, maybe but Dairou really loved her, he knew and he'd never get over her loss and he had to watch himself again with the short-fused Hiroshima atom bomb that was a very disturbed Dairou Cerulean.

Illyana, being either stupid beyond reason or extremely brave, Victor though the latter, goes up to Dairou but he avoids her touch and nearly takes the building down with her as he rocketed off.

"_He'd either seek Darius out or—wait, where __**is**__ he going?" _Sabretooth went to Majik's aid as he looked at her "You saw that, didn't ya?" He asked even though he knew she was there.

She nodded "Why is he like that and is she..." she couldn't finish her question looking down to where Rogue fell as Victor replied "I don't know...I've known that man since we were really young and even then, he was enigmatic. He was not a talker, much like Logan is now but all the three of us had were each other but Logan and I made some deals with the wrong people, roping him in and making him feel betrayed and alienated..." Victor paused for a moment "He's hated us ever since, but not more than I've hated myself. So, I'll say this only once, Dairou doesn't think he needs anyone...and maybe he's right in some ways but you should steer clear o' him fer a while. His head ain't too right and he will kill ya."

* * *

**As for Dairou, he was at the seal...**

"Yin..." Yang held back the tears "...please, I beg your forgiveness. She's dead and I was helpless to..." Yang's head snapped up, his red eyes scanning his surroundings as Daimon Hellstrom walked out of the darkness, terrifying the shit out of Yang.

He just looked over him and his unspoken words spoke for him as he began undoing the seal but Dairou, his rage overwhelming his fear saw through the trick as he tackled Hellstrom, who turned out to be Mystique "What're you doing here? Your appearance may change but your unique aura doesn't" He asked coldly as his nails dug into her skin "Please, sorry for deceiving you but I've found Darius"

Dairou's eyes went pupil-less "You better and I'll utterly destroy you if you're lying or if I sense you're trying to deceive me. Got that?!" She nods as he got off her; she takes her original form and he follows her.

* * *

**Elsewhere, Darius walks out of a portal with the unconscious Rogue. It was an old jail used by the humans to imprison mutants years ago, he puts her in a cell and locks it.**

Darius looks down at her with a dark grin "Be a good girl and stay put, wouldn't want nii-san to find you too soon now, would we?" he leaves but despite being very far from his brother, he could sense his killing intent rising "Good. You'll need all that pent-up fury, brother."

* * *

**Yang and Mystique makes it to Hellstrom.**

Hellstrom sits in the dark, staring at the two "Did you get him?" he asks startling the two as Raven nods "Yes"

Dairou looks sad, he wasn't usually this quiet, especially considering the circumstances and that bothered Daimon who turns to him "Are you alright? I heard of what happened to R-" He stops when Dairou glares at him coldly "Don't you dare say that name..."

He suddenly becomes calmer "What do you want from me, Hellstrom?" he was eager to get back to Yin as the demon got to his feet "Tell me, do you wish to fully break the seal?"

Dairou's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, as he wasn't expecting it "More than life itself right now, not that it'll matter without Rouguie" His voice was darker saying his nickname for Rogue.

"Let's go, then. No point is wasting time groveling here." He said as his hexagram appeared on the ground around the three.

* * *

**Dairou closed his eyes as they were teleported back to the seal, he opened them and found there was a visitor.**

"Wait" Yang-Dairou stops Daimon who looks at him "Problem?"

"Maybe" Yang-Dairou muttered "we're not alone. Father, get out here. I'm in no mood to play hide and seek with you!"

"Good" Odion said darkly "Neither am I, I've been waiting for you-" He saw Dairou's eyes and somehow knew something bad had happened "What happened, son? Lost yer killing intent or something?"

"Tough chance of that happening, but..." a tear strode down his face "She's gone now, father and I don't know what to do!"

"Rogue's dead?" Odion asked in surprise which turned to fury "Who was responsible for this?!"

"Darius" Dairou said coldly "He ended her life as I helplessly watched and when I get my hands on him, I'll tear him apart so badly that you won't even find his DNA when I'm through with him!" He glared at Hellstrom "Do it."

Hellstrom nodded and began the ritual but Apokolypse was not going to have it.

* * *

**Darius appears nearby and waits…**

Darius grins evilly but remains out of sight "This is going along perfectly."

Yin-Dairou awakens "Yang? I forgive you." He whacks him in the head to gain his attention.

* * *

**Yin and Yang fuse and Dairou resumes his search for Darius. When he finds him, he attacks but misses as he is lured to Apokolypse.**

"_So…you are Dairou Cerulean?" _a voice emanates from somewhere as Dairou is unable to locate anyone despite his ability to see in the perfect darkness "Who wants to know?" he growls "Show yourself!"

**The lights come on and Dairou is so astonished by the size of Apokolypse that he falls on his behind. He'd heard stories of the supposed first ever mutant, En Sabah Nur was what Victor called him and he was VERY powerful, dangerous and possibly God himself or at least he thought he was as he shrank down to Dairou's height. Dairou believed he was as Apokolypse smiled down on him evilly and entered his mind with more ease than anyone.**

Dairou turned to run, but found himself trapped as Apokolypse speaks to him via telepathy _"Little mutant, you have been chosen to help me rule over all."_

That made Dairou snap again, as he was not caring at the moment who he was mouthing off to in his angered state as he said aloud "Fuck off... I choose to help no one...chosen or not."

"Without Rogue?" Apokolypse finished for him as Rogue steps out of the darkness making Dairou shed tears "Rogue..."

**Then everything went black as Dairou barely heard Victor call out to him as he passed out.**

* * *

_**4 days later...**_

**Dairou awakens to find himself in the mansion, Creed is on a seat near his bed asleep with his head in Dairou's lap and Dairou wishes the last thing he saw was only a dream or a figment of his wild imagination...until he sees flashes of Darius hurting Rogue and Apokolypse smiling evilly over him.**

"Rogue!" Dairou was up in a flash as he shook off the memories, he woke Victor up "Victor, where's Rogue?! Where is she?!"

Victor awaken and looks at him with a look he's never seen the feral wear before, extreme sadness as he shook his head "I-I can't say, I only found you unconscious and no one has seen or heard from Rogue since the last time you saw her"

Dairou froze "I just saw her mere hours ago!" Victor snapped at him through a still sad tone "impossible, you've been out for 4 whole days, I was beginning to worry..." Dairou could tell he was telling the truth by the tiredness his face wore and the dried tears on his sheets that couldn't be his own.

"Please stay here, Dairou and I'm serious for if you leave, our friendship is OVER" Sabretooth declared to a speechless Dairou as he walked to the door "I blame myself for what happened to Rogue, I can't lose you too. Not to Apokolypse."

Dairou nodded as he muttered "En Sabah Nur?" his eyes were fixed on Victor's as he was given a 'you know something I don't, don't you?' look.

Dairou nodded as he lay in bed alone, full of grief and rage as he turned away from Victor who leaves him alone.

* * *

**Later that night, Dairou couldn't sleep a wink or even function properly as Beast had just given up on getting the man to eat as his feral personality proved to be too much even for the blue genius. So, when everyone was asleep, Dairou left his room for the first time since he woke up as he now tried to force himself to eat as he tried not to look at a picture of himself and Rogue for it depressed him further. He saw a shadow pass his line of sight and ignored it; eating anything he found in the fridge but settled for his favorite, Victor's bread pudding.**

Dairou began eating as he decided to stop looking at his picture "Magnus, I know you're there. You too, Illyana...Kurt" He could sense those auras anywhere, even the newest, Illyana as the three join him.

"Bed...NOW." Dairou ordered, not looking in the direction of the three "Magnus, take your Brotherhood and GET OUT!"

"En Sabah Nur..." he muttered to himself yet again as Magneto touches him receiving an adamantium melting glare "That name... where'd you hear it?"

Dairou gave a questioning look as he shrugged "Not sure. I think it has something to do with Apokolypse, though. It's been on my mind since I met him"

"You've actually met Apokolypse?" Kurt and Magik question as Dairou looks at them with an eerie calm "I won't say it again, you two. Off to bed...you're testing the last of my patience."

The two were frozen until another voice entered as Logan grabbed Illyana's ass, jumping her "Bed, Kurt. Leave Dairou be, Illyana cuz yer givin' me a boner and I can't stop the animal in me from takin' ya fer too long" he grinned as she gave him a disgusted look, leaving.

"You go back to bed too, runt or I might take _you_" Dairou interrupted as soon as the younger ones were out of earshot, Logan sat beside him and replied "No, the scent of yer fear woke me and I'm not leaving without a reason why yer so scared. I won't allow you to order me around either."

Logan touched his shoulder as Dairou's sweat began to evaporate, burning Logan's hand as he entered his Hell-Mode form and stared at Logan emotionlessly before grabbing his collar, this time he gave a bloodthirsty smile "Tell me, feral boy, do you think being around me is a very good thing right now?!"

"What're you talking about and where is Rogue?" Logan questioned and then it hit him...Dairou is all by himself and snapping at everyone as well as Victor turning into a 'cuddle-bun' all of a sudden "No, don't tell me-?"

"Yes" Dairou lets him go as his body got hotter "She's dead and Darius will soon join her. So don't you dare say her name and let me hear you again!" Dairou bellowed as Logan was now sweating then he returned to normal.

Logan takes a few steps back "Not sure how to take this."

Dairou begins feeling ill, confused as to why his healing factor isn't working then fell to the ground, breaking Logan's train of thought as he tries to keep him awake "Cerulean? Dairou, wake up!" Dairou faded into unconsciousness as Logan faded from his sight but he swore he could hear someone's thoughts in his head...Logan's thoughts?

* * *

**With Victor's help, Logan takes Dairou to Hank and notes to him that he felt an unfamiliar telepathic presence in his mind for a moment too...**

"Well" Hank thought out loud as he examined Dairou with wide eyes "Well what?" Logan said with Victor and Piotr nearby.

"Well, Logan" he continued "remember what I said about the evolution of mutants and the fact that Dairou, despite his age, is still evolving?" the three nodded.

"So everything's fine, then?" Victor broke the silence as Hank said "Yes...and no, the sense of telepathy you felt, Logan may as well be Dairou's doing, as least subconsciously."

Logan growled slightly "That _did _fell a bit more sinister than Red or Chuck" Victor nods "agreed, even I felt it and I was with Jeannie, so it couldn't be her."

Hank strapped Dairou down to the bed for good measure; there was no telling what he might do when he came to, before turning back to the ferals.

Peter, who had been silent until now, never takes his eyes of the man as they left the room and he asked "So, what else did you find?"

Hank clears his throat "Whatever has happened to him is very closely linked to Rogue" he looks away from Dairou to the men "...and Apokolypse"

Victor's eyes widen as he uttered "En Sabah Nur was what he was muttering ever since he came to the first time, not sure what it means but he thought it had something to do with Apokolypse."

"That's Egyptian, right?" Peter said as Hank nods "Yes, Ancient Egyptian to be exact but I don't know what it means, Ororo may have a translation"

"It means The First One" Storm says as she and Deadpool look at Dairou and Wade backed away from the door "I think he's waking up"

Everyone looks at Dairou to find him still motionless, but that was the last straw for Wolverine who walks up to Wade and punches him in the face, drawing blood "I was just joking, asshole!" but Logan glared at him and growled "Well, wrong time, wrong place and dead wrong Wolverine."

Everyone stood there in silence, until Deadpool said again "I saw him move!" Victor readied his claws to tear his face off as he yelled "Wade!"

"I'm not joking this time" Wade interrupts and there they saw Dairou awake and looking around but to their chagrin, he'd lost his memories but was more interested in his surroundings than his anger at the moment.

"Hello?" Dairou called out "Where am I and how did I end up tied down to this bed?" Dairou didn't know what scared him more, the fact that he was here in the first place or the fact that he was possibly alone here.

* * *

**Back with Beast...**

"Deadpool, find Odion and bring him here" Hand said frantically predicting his question as he opened his mouth "Ask Kurt, he may be able to tell you...maybe" Deadpool leaves as Hank turns to the ferals "You two, let's get that guy to calm down. There's no telling what he's capable of now"

* * *

**The ferals were afraid with good reason as the enter the room, according to Logan, he's now a telepath but there's no telling if that's all he has up his sleeve...it never is.**

Dairou looks to the door to see it open, he sees a blue furred man enter the room looking at him and drawing closer reluctantly as he said "Dairou, calm down and stay still, I mean you no harm but I will not free you...yet"

He looks at the man go to the nearest computer and starts typing like a madman as he said with confusion "Dairou? I think you've got the wrong person, sir, for that is not my name."

Hank froze and looked at him "well, what is your name then?" the man shrugs in reply "Not a clue, all I remember is waking up in this strange place. Seeing you, _them _and _him _but nothing else" he says glaring at Sabretooth and Wolverine as they enter.

"You said 'him'" Logan noted "Who's that?" Dairou shrugs "Where is she?" Dairou looked more serious, almost on the brink of tears.

"Where's who?" Victor came closer as Dairou snarled at him "Where's Luna?!" his voice echoed through the mansion and many of Hank's expensive equipment in the room, including the four mutants levitated slightly and momentarily.

"If you've hurt her, I'll make you pay!" Dairou writhes in anger until Jean enters, making him blush slightly but his eyes widen in rage and he blows his restraints apart.

* * *

**Jean protects them from the debris as Dairou blows the roof off and leaves.**

"Oh, no" Sabretooth says as Dairou escapes the mansion.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the same time Odion arrives at the mansion, carrying Deadpool's body and overly talkative head when he saw someone or something burst out of the mansion at near supersonic speed, seeing the aura his rage bubbles as he knows it was Dairou.**

Odion burst into the infirmary to find it destroyed with Sabretooth, Wolverine and Beast all inside with baffled looks and loses whatever remained of his temper "I want an explanation RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

That snaps them back to reality as Logan and Victor explain the matter to him, which infuriates him further as he pins both to the wall by the neck as Logan struggles to say it but Victor fills Odion's mind with what Dairou was so interested in as tears came to his eyes "Dairou's under the power of En Sabah Nur...the Apokolypse."

Odion dropped them and fell to his knees as Logan was about to touch him and felt the man shaking "You alright, bub?" Odion remains calm and swats Logan's hand away before looking Victor over "En Sabah Nur, huh?" He chuckled as he became his old self again "I'll kill him!"

* * *

**Back with Apokolypse, he smiles as he gets a new visitor, the enigmatic but now thoroughly confused and amnesiac Dairou.**

Dairou stops reluctantly at the door, locking eyes with Darius as his red aura engulfs him "I hate you..." he said.

"Darius" a dark voice called out as Darius looks at the figure "Y-yes, Master?"

"Leave us...you can go watch the X-Men now and make sure they don't come looking for Dairou" he said as Darius who bowed graciously despite feeling Dairou still glaring at him as he disappears through a portal.

"En Sabah Nur?" Dairou uttered unconsciously as even Apokolypse is surprised as he thought _"This man...how does know my name and how dare he use it so leisurely?!"_

"Yes" Apokolypse said slowly "I can help you save Rogueie." The look Dairou gave him was between 'thank you' and 'never say that name again' as Apokolypse ignores it and continues "I can save her but...I need time and those 'heroes', the X-Men wish to prevent that at all cost." He lied with a fake but believable expression of fear "Swear your servitude to me and my promise is that you'll have the woman you love back."

Dairou falls to his knees "I...live to serve...Master Apokolypse" as his body takes a new form. His hair turns white as a strange chill filled the room, followed by heat, his skin darkens but doesn't get as dark as his Hell-Mode as his eyes turned completely red as his snow white ponytail defied gravity and he growled.

"What do you wish, Master?" Dairou asks as his master returned the question "what do you suggest, my general?"

"I shall take the best and most suitable among them to be your horsemen...destroying the rest, should they get in my way" Dairou said "all for your glory, my master and sovereign."

* * *

**Elsewhere, Angel stumbles upon an old jail where he finds Rogue unconscious and takes her back to the X-Men where he finds Odion waiting.**

"What happened to her?" Odion looks over the sleeping girl as Angel shrugs "I don't know, but she was well hidden... I almost left her there. Is Dairou in?"

"He's gone" Odion closes his eyes and looks away as Warren looks afraid and rests a hand on Odion's shoulder "I can't compare to the pain of losing a son since I don't have kids, but if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here."

Odion remains emotionless and nods "I'll keep that in mind, take her inside and see to it that she isn't harmed" Odion runs off before Warren could argue...or think he could argue.

A distance away, he is confronted by Darius who glares at him evilly "I'll reap your soul" he giggles madly as the two clashed.

**A/N – with the return of Rogue and both Cerulean brothers at Apokolypse's mercy, does this spell the end for mutantkind and what remains of humankind? Read/Review and give your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Switched Loyalties – Apokolypse**

**Chapter 3**

**Dairou moves towards the mansion at fast pace to destroy the X-Men, who he's been led to believe hurt him as Odion was coming in his direction at the same alarming rate...let's just say Odion was furious but with coming guilt as he'd owe Rogue an explanation, but he was fighting his rage at the moment for he knew that in his current state of mind Dairou wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he made one false move or mistake.**

Dairou stops in his tracks with narrow eyes, scanning his surroundings as he felt an unnerving, deadly and weird presence as he finds Odion before him "We need to talk, Dairou" he said, his K.I rising high, having an almost physical effect causing Dairou's nose to bleed a bit.

Dairou wipes his nose and tastes a bit of his own blood, he almost wants to ask _what_ this man is "Who are you?"

At those words, Odion flinched feeling his rage pouring over him in waves as he thought _"So, after all that hard work I personally went through for him to regain what little memory he had lost, the ungrateful, apparently brainless little wolf-cub loses it again? Hmm... it's been a while since I called him my little wolf-cub."_

Dairou scowled at hearing Odion's thoughts "I have no reason to fight you, get out of my way."

"No, I don't think so" Odion raises his black aura as Dairou does the same with his red aura rising as well "I intend to stop you, whatever it takes...for her."

**When the auras touch, it causes sparks as one tries to push the other back.**

"You...will...die" Dairou glares at Odion as they clash, before clashing several more times and both are knocked back, Dairou recover quicker however...

"You have served your purpose and out lived your usefulness to Apocolypse...for now" Dairou knocks him unconscious and moves on to the mansion.

* * *

**Back at the mansion, Archangel and Storm flew above the mansion (but still low enough to see the ground) and she seemed to be troubled about Logan.**

"Warren" Storm looks over to her avian friend who looks back "Hm?"

She fiddles a bit with a light blush before asking "What do you think about Logan, he seems rather close to and worried about Dairou and Rogue, don't you think?"

Warren smiles "Yeah, he's been rather close to Rogue lately" he looks down to see Logan staring up at them with a weird smirk before saluting to Ororo and sauntering away "...and interested in someone else"

"I've never noticed before" Storm looks at the slightly jealous Warren then to Logan who winked at her "...until now."

Suddenly she noticed Logan looking rather alert before jumping from his perch; she looked down to see Dairou, gravely injured but slowly healing and unconscious.

* * *

**He'd been taken to the infirmary but two days had passed and there was no sign of his wound healing much or Odion. Rogue, being worried, joins him in the infirmary when he awakens but he doesn't seem to notice her at all...something that didn't go unnoticed by the Wolverine.**

"This place seems familiar somehow" Dairou was emotionless "but I sense a close aura despite no one being here...strange" he gets up and leaves.

"Strange" Logan shared looks between Dairou and Rogue, who is mortified that he ignored her very existence "very strange, indeed."

Jean looks at Logan "Something's wrong...it's like he looked right through her" Scott scowls "or he didn't see her at all."

"So you noticed it too, huh Boy Scout?" Logan only glances at the man "I've got a bad feeling that something's bad happened to Odion, I'll follow him."

* * *

**Dairou explored the entire mansion, seemingly unaware of Logan following him as Logan was at his wits end as Dairou was acting a bit like a deranged half-wit to him but seeing no choice, he confronts his rival (other than Sabretooth, anyway).**

"Hey, bub" Logan makes himself known to Dairou who looks up at being called 'bub' "You alright?"

There was something Dairou seemed to loathe about Logan, so he settled for just looking at him in silence "Who the hell you think you're messing with...and where's-?!"

"Luna?" Logan finished for him "She died years ago...the last time we actually thought of each other as friends to be exact" Dairou was shocked by the gruff man's words before grief took him over "I'd like to be alone"

Logan rested a hand on his shoulder, receiving a glare "Dairou-" Dairou interrupted "Please, stranger...leave me alone. You know what the word 'alone' means, right?"

Logan nodded and left, hoping the man was alright as he felt that strange telepathic presence again that he had to speak to Jean about.

"Jean" Logan called out a distance away from where he left Dairou "I think I know something about what happened to Dairou, he's a telepath." Jean looked at him in disbelief but noticed he was serious "I've heard that he's still evolving but this is...the Professor and Hank have to know about this" Logan nods in silence and follows her.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Dairou grieves for a moment before noticing someone else with him, almost mocking him about some woman called Rogue...Dairou's sclera turns black as his red pupils morph into rings as he looked at Gambit with grief now long forgotten, replaced by anger.**

"Go...away" Dairou warns calmly, with a shaky voice which makes Gambit laugh at him "Well, well. I'm sorry but you look like shit."

Dairou turns to him with a evil smile that makes him tremble "Your last warning, while I'm still calm. Stop antagonizing me." Dairou leaves the room and Gambit leaves him be for the time, before noticing that he'd passed Rogue as if she were a ghost. He looks back momentarily before continuing in the opposite direction.

"Did he just completely ignore you?" Gambit asks Rogue who replies "I don't know what's happening to him, he isn't usually that snappy" she scowls at him "even with you."

* * *

**Victor is at the very end of what his patience can handle with Wade, he was trying to prank him but he didn't fall for it growing very disturbed about something that had to do with Dairou.**

"What are you up to?" Victor growls at the end of his patience "Dairou's gonna have yer head if he sees this"

"Yeah, whatever" Deadpool said walking out of Dairou's personal weapons vault with many of his most treasured belongings "You can tell him and your brother to kiss my ass, Creed!"

"Oh" Victor grumbles "I can't wait to shred you to pieces..."

* * *

**In the Danger Room, Dairou was setting the auto self-destruct of the mansion but was caught by Barragan and Beast.**

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Barragan readied his pistols to shoot Dairou as Hank gets ready to fight "explain yourself, Dairou. Now!"

Dairou turned and grinned as he saw Beast, he was needed by Apokolypse "Come with me, blue man and nobody has to get hurt."

"Deactivate the self-destruct first!" Barragan yells before Dairou backhands him in his face "Shut up, pest...he is such a nuisance" Barragan is unconscious and Dairou corners Beast before knocking him out and leaving but not before Beast's scream alerts every X-Man in the mansion.

* * *

**Screen splits showing the shocked X-Men, especially Logan and Victor alerted by Hank's scream echoing through the mansion.**

Logan raised an eyebrow feeling a strange presence going away from the mansion "Was that McCoy?" he wondered out loud.

Victor looked at Jean "That was Hank" Jean nodded and closed her eyes a moment "the telepathic presence you and Logan were talking about...it's getting further from here fast. You think it could be...?"

"Hey, Dairou's gone" Deadpool yelled receiving skeptical looks from the two X-Men "He's been trying to get into my mind all day, good thing I'm immune to telepathy" he chuckles.

Rogue and Kurt finds Barragan okay but no sign of Dairou or Hank as Rogue grabs him "Where's Dairou?" but he was very angry and put a gun to her forehead "Get outta my face, he attacked me and must've taken Hank."

"But why?" Kurt asks as Rogue growls "I'm going after him!" but Barragan stops her by holding her in a chock-hold as Victor says "No, you're not" and Logan adds with a glare at their new company, Darius outside fighting Magik, Sunspot and Colossus "We have company"

Darius swings his scythe for the attack at Colossus and missed as Cyclops counters with his optic blasts "We'll hold him here" Kurt says looking at Rogue "Go bring Dairou back."

"I won't let that happen" Darius snarls before dodging Gambit's charged cards allowing Barragan, Victor, Logan and Rogue to go after Dairou.

* * *

**Victor's group meets an ominous and silent Odion with Shade and the six pursue Dairou.**

"You alright?" Victor asks Odion who flinches at the touch "I'll live, but Dairou was this close to killing me. He's becoming as powerful as Apokolypse is with no sign of stopping."

* * *

**Elsewhere, Hank awaken to find himself trapped in chains as he sees Dairou bow before Apokolypse in a new form he'd never seen before.**

"I have returned..." Dairou says bowing before Apokolypse as his stare turns to Beast with an evil frown "You have brought me a potential Horseman of Pestilence, I see."

Beast was shaking with fear "Dairou, stop this" he said silently as Apokolypse disappears to an unknown location with the last words "I'll leave the rest to you, my general."

"I live to serve, master" Dairou replies before turning to Beast with a very different personality "What's your name, X-Man and how do you know who I am?" He cut the chains off Hank's wrists and ankles.

Hank was silent for a moment, which vexed Dairou who uses his telekinesis to choke him in mid-air "Well?" Dairou awaited his answer and after one and a half hours of silence, Hank broke it "I'm Hank McCoy...Beast, we've been friends for years and you know who I am."

Dairou was still vexed but dropped his hold on the blue mutant as he coughed blood "Good" Dairou forced Hank's head up to look into his eyes "We'll see how long you live before you spend your eternity serving Apokolypse."

By this time, Victor and company arrive a distance away from Dairou who turned to them surprising them that his eyes were black with red rings for pupils and his hair was turning a silvery white "Back off, bub" Logan growls.

Dairou looks a bit curious as he mocked "No, bub" he then looks at Victor then grins at Odion "You X-Men sure are persistent, I don't have to warn you what you're up against here, do I Odion?"

Odion nods "Be careful...very careful" he warns the others as Victor nods and charges in as Hank yells "No Victor, look out for his telekinesis!"

Screen splits as everyone is amazed as Sabretooth asked "Telekinesis?! Since when was he able to do that?" but before he could stop, it was too late as Dairou raised one hand and stopped him dead in his tracks with a smirk at Hank "I don't care what you tell them, they're fates are still sealed."

He starts laughing madly as he slams a helpless Sabretooth all over the place as the others decide to counter and make him move away from Beast.

Barragan twirls his guns "NOW!"

He fires at Dairou, not hitting him but making his attention turn from Victor as he moves away but not enough for his taste as Shade attacks, kicking Dairou across the head "You've become...a monster and...a serious threat."

"Monster?" Dairou slashes at Shade as he takes his ash form to counter the sword strike "I'll show you who the real monster is" He was distracted enough for Wolverine to get close behind him and stick his claws through his spine.

Dairou fell to his knees as Sabretooth regained control over himself and he was about to attack before he discovered something.

* * *

**Back with the others and Darius back at the mansion, they were not faring any differently from Victor's group against Dairou.**

Kurt throws a dagger at Darius but he went through a portal causing the dagger to nearly take Gambit's head off as he growled "Watch it, Nightcrawler!"

Nightcrawler had no time to smirk as he replied "Sorry, where'd he disappear to?" but he was suddenly grabbed by Shadowcat as Darius' scythe phased right through his head and Peter comes from his left with a hard punch but he disappears in mid air again before Iceman could put the ice on him as he snapped his fingers in frustration "Shoot!"

This time, when he disappeared through the portal, Illyana chanted a spell to keep it open long for Kurt to throw a dagger in and Remy to throw some cards, hearing a grunt inside as he reappears afterwards still standing, but injured and furious.

Thinking fast, Iceman freezes him in a block of ice up to his neck "Not so tough now, are you?" he boasts as Darius chuckles "Hehe, I was only a diversion for nii-san to separate the ferals from you and...I wouldn't underestimate my opponent if I were you."

"No" Daken says rushing off as Kurt yells after him "where are you off to?" as he glanced back "I have to prevent Dairou from killing my father...no matter the cost."

"But he'll kill you!" Kitty added but he couldn't hear her.

* * *

**As for the others and Dairou, he defeats them with ease but Victor and Odion just won't stay down. He could sense their auras and knew they won't stay down without a fight and that bring a dark smile to his face.**

"W-why?" Sabretooth asks as he and Odion barely make to their feet as a bloodied Odion continued "Stop this...I can't fight my own son but then again you're no longer my son."

Sabretooth looks at Odion in disbelief "Odion, you won't k-?" but Odion growls "I wished it didn't have to come to this, I really did, Creed but we have to stop holding back out of fear of dying or killing him."

Dairou seemed distracted for a moment but as Victor and Odion decided to attack, he dodged both and countered with a crazed grin "Time to end this..."

* * *

**From a distance Daken heard the screams of Odion, Sabretooth and Wolverine which he followed fearing the worst.**

"Father?!" Daken calls out "Victor...anyone?!" but he received no answer but signs of a serious fight had been going. Suddenly, hearing a sound he turns around to see Dairou standing across from him with Victor's phone playing 'Pop goes the Weasle' as he hummed along.

Daken jumped back in fright the looked more confused than he'd ever been as Dairou looked at him "Looks like you just missed him...Logan, I mean." Dairou crushes the phone and throws it aside as Daken backs away from him as he comes closer "Where's Hank and my father, you monster?!"

"Gone...but alive for now, I assure you" Dairou smiles charmingly but also wickedly as he continued humming "You call me a monster, can I show why that is, Akihiro?!"

Daken was defenseless but attacked as Dairou drew his swords and sang along with Pop goes the Weasle "Pop goes the Kaiju..." Everything went black, just then Dairou is seen with a beaten, scared and possibly mentally scarred Daken over his shoulder before disappearing.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Apokolypse has been busy in the Forgotten City building cell that hold the X-Men and a very sad Odion when Dairou returns with Daken and seemed less than happy at the sight of what his master did to his former home.**

Odion looked to Victor who looked away from him "Victor" Odion called out to him but he has his eyes fixed on Dairou alone "I owe you an apology...I just couldn't find it in myself to fight Dairou and I owe the X-Men an apology as well."

"You owe no one an apology!" Wolverine looks at Dairou with pure hate as he saw the unconscious Daken in his arm "apologize when this is over but I have no intention of rolling over and dying, do you?" he looks at Odion who shook his head along with the others.

Gambit/Death is the only one not in a cell as Dairou was permitted not to put him in one as long as he became a horseman again but truly Death only wished to be permanently separated from Gambit and Apokolypse could do that...but at what cost?

"Sorry, Vic" he chuckles as Victor glares at him "but I don't care what happens if I can get my own body" Dairou appears beside Death with Daken and throws him in with the X-Men...again he feel like he's being watched and everyone is aware of Rogue but him as he stares at Wolverine long and hard then walks away without a word.

Gambit follows him as he goes to find Darius with Rogue in tow "Hey, General" Dairou rose an eyebrow at him and to the new name "What is it, Death?"

Gambit points a finger in his face "Tell Apokolypse that I want my own body" Dairou turns and walks away "I'll see what I can do...you talk too much."

* * *

**Dairou returns to the mansion and has Death stand watch but he is attacked by the remaining furious X-Men who had captured Darius.**

Archangel and Storm went seemingly undetected in the air, informing the others of the impending attack but revealing themselves in doing so, they'd caught Dairou's and Death's attention.

"Stop!" Storm summons lightning but Dairou absorbs it before looking to Death "Handle them" then runs off after the other X-Men still in the mansion.

"As you wish, General" Death nods before attacking the two as Archangel asks "Why have you betrayed us, Remy?!" he barely dodges a frontal assault taking to the air again "Rogue really used to look up to you when Daken was gone, so why?"

"Stupid girl never looked at me" Death snarls "she only _barely_ looks at that weakling, Remy...now die." Remy attacks relentlessly as the two dodged.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the mansion...**

Dairou has telepathically located Darius and makes his way to him but was confronted by a certain X-Man who'd never trusted him and he never liked in the first place...Cyclops, who is the only thing standing between him and Darius.

Dairou's expression was serious, easily sensing Jean nearby despite her attempts to hide from him "You know coming against me with a sword is suicide, right?" he asks as Cyclops seems to be just as angered as Storm and Archangel outside, if not madder as he was about to rip off his visor to attack at full power "Traitor! I'll obliterate you!" but he thought twice, knowing it would only serve to anger him and Dairou even further and he didn't need that as well as ineffective to Dairou.

He raises a sword as tears strode down his face "I'm so sorry, Jean" he attacks and Dairou defends himself and easily defeats him forcing him to his knees "Don't worry...I promise that you'll die but not before you watch as she does."

He looks at Jean and Magik and spreads his arms welcoming them "Ladies, welcome...right on time" He matched Jean with telekinesis but eventually pushed her back, this wasn't easy though with Magik distracting him more than he'd like as she seemed to get through to the real Dairou a bit "Dairou, think about what you're doing!" she said "You can't help Apokolypse if it means your friends die...your family."

Dairou fell to his knees writhing from a massive headache as he seemed to be fighting Apokolypse's power as one of his eyes were a red ring on black as the other normal but the fear was all too real "Jean? Help me, please!"

She then turns to glare at Jean "Jean, don't just stand there like a fucking light post, do something to help him!" that woke her up as she entered the dormant Dairou's mind only to find him there being consumed by his own inner darkness and it scared her half to death almost as much as it scared him.

"Please...help me...I-I don't want to die!" he echoed as he reached for her and the dark goop substance pulled him in more and she struggled "I...can't!"

The black substance however, with a conscience all of its own decided to attack the threat with a part of Dairou's own mind that it had already absorbed, Yang-Dairou.

Yang-Dairou swung at her but she evaded as he said "I...must...embrace my darkest desires...and kill" Jean summoned psychic weapons to fight him despite how much she didn't want to "Dairou...listen to me, I can't fight it alone you must fight it too!"

Yang-Dairou glances at Yin then back to his opponent "A telepath like you could never understand...what it means...to be regarded as a monster...so death shall be your teacher."

He rushes forward to attack Jean again but found he couldn't hit her because of the Phoenix's aura and as he is about to attack again, he freezes as in the real world, Scott jams a sword into his back. Yang-Dairou turns and looks back at his attacker mirroring Dairou in the real world.

Jean emerges from his mind to see the horror "Scott...no!" as Scott looks at her "It...had to be done" but Dairou was all but dead or done with him as he summons a 12 foot long katana with a black blade called Ameterasu and jams at least 6 feet of it straight through Cyclops' chest.

"SCOTT!" Jean screams as the man she loved was now dying before her and Illyana consoled her. Jean had a bad feeling about Dairou's sword as well as a sense or pure evil, anger and hatred emanated from a mere weapon.

Dairou then sets his dying friend down, his mind hasn't exactly caught up with what he's done yet then he looks at Jean as he pushes Magik out of his way "I missed his heart, so don't bury the body as I'll be back for it, Phoenix" then he holds her chin and whispers into her ear "...or I will kill you as well."

He finds Darius "Your master still needs you, ya fool" he leaves with his unconscious brother.

* * *

**Back outside, Death couldn't hit Storm and Archangel but they couldn't easily hit him either as Dairou came out and ended the battle.**

"Death, we're leaving" Dairou said as Death groaned childishly "Why, I wanted to kill them first?" Dairou glared at him brandishing his Ameterasu "Alright let's go."

Dairou then turns to the two X-Men "You'd best worry about your 'leader' as he has seen better days" he then left as they went inside to see what he was talking about.

On the roof, Bloodshot has a clear shot at Dairou's head but then he spots her and literally dodges the bullet and destroys her kinetic sniper rifle as she snarled "fuck" looking over her destroyed gun but when she looked back at Dairou, he and Death were gone.

She heads back into the mansion to see Jean crying as Illyana consoled her "What's she bellyaching about?" Illyana walked up to her and wanted to hit the clearly dangerous woman but thought against it "Dairou...he killed Scott."

Bloodshot looks around for Starbolt and Trigger "God, their childish and I'm not in the mood. Come out, boys, time for some explosive fun." Starbolt steps out and tries to grope Jean and Trigger slammed his arm in the back of his head "I thought Dairou warned you not to do that, jackass?!"

Starbolt grinned evilly "Stop hitting me, you twat!"

Jean was getting tired of them and pinned both to the wall "Stop fighting NOW or I'll tell Dairou on you!" that stopped them as Dairou was going to separate the best friends which was if he wasn't thinking of killing them first.

"Please don't tell him, he'll leave me in Tibet again with those creepy-assed monks" Starbolt begged as Bloodshot smirked "Hey, don't you dare insult Tibetan monks"

"Yeah, its better than staying with him all day... that Wolverine-obsessed moron travels way too much" Trigger shrugs "but we do have to save him somehow or this place would by mighty boring without him."

"Then, shut up and follow me" Bloodshot growls as the two reply in unison "Yes, Ma'am"

"Where's Scott, I wonder?" Starbolt asks dodging a stool to the head from Jean as he scowls at her "Bitch" under his breath.

"What's made her blow her fuse" Trigger groans as Bloodshot deadpanned "Don't worry, she'll get over it as it isn't your fault. Dairou...killed Scott right in-front of her."

Both young men froze as Trigger said "That mother..." and Starbolt finished for him angrily "Did what?!"

* * *

**The three made it to the Forgotten City entrance and met Dairou, Death and the imprisoned X-Men.**

"You...what are you pests doing here?" Dairou says coldly as he balances on a singular pillar in a crouched position then raised an eyebrow "I'll assume you're not fighting me with kids."

"You're pissing me off and don't EVER call me a kid!" Trigger yells as Starbolt said something that caught his and everyone's attention "Tell me, Cerulean, did you kill Scott?!"

Dairou picked his ears "So annoying and loud! Yes, I did...he got in my way. Do you wish to die as well?" He asks as Starbolt shot into the air "No, but you will!"

He shot star bolts at Dairou who dodged a few but was eventually hit causing a cloud of smoke "Yes!" he celebrated but it was short lived as Dairou emerged unfazed and came charging after him first "You die first then!" he attacks but is distracted by Bloodshot summoning Gatling guns "Trigger, free the X-Men and we'll hold him here!"

"Gotcha" Trigger said "but what about you guys?" that made Bloodshot shoot at him and reply "What about us?! Move it and stop asking fucking questions!"

Dairou quickly went after Trigger but was stopped by Starbolt "Your fight is with us so don't you dare try to get away!" but that turned out to be an illusion as Dairou caught him from the side and laughed madly "You're fun, but Scott's waiting for you on the other side" he countered with starbolts again but Dairou caught one and threw it back at his face, then punched the man more time and faster than he could count.

"Don't die" Dairou begged "I can't have you die before I'm through with you!"

"Hey" Odion's voice caught Dairou's attention as he turned to see the X-Men free and ready to fight "I wasn't finished with you...baka"

* * *

**Suddenly, Dairou grins darkly as Beast, Wolverine and Gambit/Death are levitated into the air and Apokolypse makes his return as all others are shocked to see Storm try to attack them only for her, Archangel and the Professor to be captured as well.**

"The end of mutantkind is near" Apokolypse said as the captured mutants spoke with him against their will "giving rise to the Age of Apokolypse."

"Apokolypse!" Death yells with little control over himself "Separate me from Gambit first."

Dairou grins as does Apokolypse "that will not be necessary...my Horseman of Death" Death yells death threats as he succumbs to Apokolypse's control.

* * *

**The Horsemen, now under Apokolypse's control move to remote places in the world via flight or teleportation setting up control pyramids and protecting them if need be so Apokolypse can control the planet. Wolverine and Beast goes to Canada, Storm goes to Africa, Archangel and Xavier head to Russia, while Gambit/Death remains in the US with Dairou. Meanwhile, elsewhere Darius has awakened apparently no longer under Apokolypse's power or remembering what happened to him.**

Darius rises to a sitting position and rubs his throbbing head "W-where am I?" but jumps back now fully awake and finding himself in the mountain peaks just outside Bayville "Well, that explains that, now how do I get down and how'd I get here in the first place?"

He began his journey down carefully from the icy peaks, slipping a few times until he could see Storm fly by but when he called out to her, she doesn't reply and looked strange.

Hours later, he makes it to see Bayville half destroyed and Rogue "Rogue?" but she was only thinking of attacking him "get away from me, you bastard!" He decides to leave her be but as he is about to walk away she stops him "Wait" she grabbed him with tears in her eyes "can you help Dairou...make him see me?"

"See you?" Darius wondered "How can he not see or hear you?"

"Apokolypse" she growled as he said in a clipped tone "say no more, then."

"You can do something?" she asked hoping he could as he replied "I think so, you see I think I can make him see you again if only momentarily but he must be weakened and immobilized first. What's going on?" he then asks as his father and most of the X-Men appear.

* * *

**Odion punches Darius in the face for the trouble he put them through before the X-Men fill him in on what had happened. Meanwhile in several locations across the globe, the Horsemen were doing as told by Apokolypse, little did they know their fight was going on within them despite still being at Apokolypse's mercy.**

"Death, go set up the control pyramid" Dairou said looking from Death to spying on the X-Men "I'll stay here and have some more fun" he chuckles wickedly as Death is gone with his own ulterior motives in mind.

**A/N – What will the X-Men do now that more of their allies are working for Apokolypse? What are Death's true motives and what will it have to do with Dairou? What are Dairou's plans of the dying Cyclops and what does it have to do with his new sword, Ameterasu? Nothing good, I'm sure but that and more to be answered in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Switched Loyalties – Apokolypse**

**Chapter 4**

**Dairou remains in place, watching the once captured X-Men with Sabretooth giving orders as Cyclops was no longer capable of that, thanks to Dairou himself. The X-Men then separate from Dairou's sight, leaving only Sabretooth (and Rogue) in his sights. He crept closer to his target, distracted talking to probably the owner of that aura Dairou keeps seeing and sensing around the X-Men and when he awoke in the mansion.**

"Rogue, let's try something" Victor said to Rogue "something...risky, Dairou's still here"

"What?" Rogue flinched, seeing red flash by her sight somewhere here "Why, though? I mean, Apokolypse told them to leave, so why is he here?"

"Apokolypse told the _horsemen_ to leave" Sabretooth growls "but Dairou ain't a Horseman now, is he?" Rogue nods "Of course not or he wouldn't have been watching us."

Victor folds his arms with a frown as Dairou calls out to him "tell me, Victor Creed, what are you afraid of most?" he asks cryptically as Victor could feel a chill run up his spine but Rogue's grip on his hand was reassuring as he growled "why didn't you leave when your master said to?"

Dairou stepped out of an empty building confronting the feral "you ask too many questions, I see you've got a little friend" Dairou turned to Rogue and gasped inwardly seeing her fade in and out of his sight as his eyes widen and he glared at the feral "you...wish to fight me, don't you?"

The look in Victor's eyes said it all, for Cyclops and for someone he'd never cared for until now, his younger half brother, Wolverine who became a horseman before his eyes and he was ready if he had to fight Dairou, he knew he'd die...not that Dairou hadn't made threats, serious or not, to kill him in the past. He turned to Rogue "join the others...don't wait for me"

Rogue nodded, somehow seeing a silhouette of Dairou saying those same words, she spared one last glance at Dairou with tears as he did not look back "Dairou...I love you" that got a reaction from him but by the time he looks to her, she was gone.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the remote Canadian wilderness, Death was watching Beast and Wolverine arrive and he was going to stop them no matter the cost...hopefully without Dairou finding out.**

"Bonjour, horsies" Death smirked stepping out of his hiding place, receiving no comment from Wolverine or Beast as they overlook the control tower that, with the others across the world, will allow Apokolypse absolute control.

Wolverine, another 'Horseman of Death' turned to him "Of what do we owe the pleasure...Death?"

"Do not call me 'horsie'" Beast, the horseman of Pestilence growls with an evil grin "aw, did the girl break Death's little heart?"

Both men glared at him and growled in unison "No" before glaring at each other "Why are you here?" Death/Logan growled.

"I want to be free from Apokolypse, isn't that obvious?" Death chuckles as Logan snarled "Yeah, right...and then I'll have to answer to Apokolypse when you betray us, leave me out of it!" he snarls as Beast/Pestilence snarls "You need to learn your place anyway...too rebellious."

Death scowled, it was obvious that he hated these two as he turned to walk away "Sorry to bother you then..." He kept walking, glaring deeply into Wolverine's eyes.

* * *

**Back with Dairou, he had tried to convince Sabretooth that their fight was futile but failed as Death returned and was spying on them.**

"Give up, X-Man!" Dairou grinned madly as he slashed at Sabretooth who dodged as best as he could and replied firmly "Not...a...chance, Dairou" Sabretooth, by some stroke of luck, manages to get one of Dairou's swords from him when he noticed the black bladed lengthy katana known as Ameterasu strapped to his back "What's this?" he wondered.

Dairou noticed he was armed with a sword and nearly as skilled as he was despite being faultier than Logan's "guess there is something Wolverine is better than you at" Dairou smirked as Victor replied "I guess so..."

* * *

**Nearby, Jean was looking for Sabretooth when she came across Daken and Darius with Rogue who was warning them of something and Darius didn't look like he liked it...if he didn't like what Rogue's saying, he'd be absolutely mortified by what Jean had in store for them.**

Rogue finds Daken "Daken" she breathed heavily as the son of Wolverine looks at her and helps her as she falls to her knees from exhaustion "Rogue, you alright and where is Victor?"

"He's fighting Dairou" she answered as Darius looked scared and a bit pissed about "he's what?!" he growled "He has no chance, Logan, our father and myself are the only ones I've seen even capable of handling Dairou, especially a very angry Dairou. How'd you escape?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, Dairou can't really see me" Rogue said which gave Darius an idea "Wait, can he at least sense your aura or act like he _can_ see you even though he can't?" he asks as Jean replies "Yes, Logan was the one who noticed that when this entire mess began, he said Dairou could sense or hear Rogue but can only barely see her aura."

"Gambit...he betrayed us and joined Apokolypse, plus Dairou began to see me a bit before I left" Rogue adds in a gloomy tone "he was promised to be separated from Death but was double-crossed, I'm scared that he may do somethin' he'd regret where Dairou's concerned."

"I think I saw Bloodshot on my way here" Darius says "she must've gotten beaten by Dairou, cuz she was with the 'bickering twosome' Starbolt and Trigger with her...they seemed rather furious when looking for Dairou or me."

"I can take you back to Dairou if you want" Rogue says as they nod and follow her back to Dairou but Jean stopped her "Rogue...when Dairou and Gambit came to the mansion for Darius, Scott attacked him and...despite the help of Magik and I, I'm not sure he'll survive"

* * *

**The others follow Rogue back to Dairou, meanwhile he had already defeated Victor and was about to use the black bladed sword to end his life when a most unexpected savior comes to the feral's aid...Gambit.**

Dairou knocks Victor back and off his feet, giving several fresh wounds as he was relatively untouched himself "Victor" he chuckled evilly grabbing the handle of Sword of Shadows, his eyes turning into a dark black glow and his aura alternate between red and black as the same happens to the electricity as he seemed to speak in two voices "You die next, feral...goodbye, Sabretooth."

"I don't think so" Death said finding the sword Sabretooth fought with and slashing Dairou across the back as he groaned "Death?!" he glared at him "you'll regret that!" he gripped the black sword as Rogue reappeared with the others and Dairou looks at Jean and grins as he leaves his dark sword levitating between Victor's wide eyes "I don't have to tell you what'll happen if you touch the sword now, do I Jean?"

"Victor..." Jean whispered as Victor turned his eyes to her "Don't worry, Jean. Yer not gettin' rid o' me that easily..." he chuckled weakly but was very conscious as Darius stepped closer and with each step, the levitating sword moved closer to Sabretooth's face as he glared at him "Back off, all of you!" he said harshly "The closer you come, the closer I am to having a new hole in a place it shouldn't be!"

Dairou looked back at them "Take me word and don't push your luck" he winked at Jean then turned to Death "Death...are you betraying Apokolypse?" he asks with a smirk as Death looked surprised "I don't know how you knew, but I have no desire to be a fucking horseman and you can separate me from Gambit permanently, so do it! I am neither Death or Gambit...I am both."

Dairou calls for his Dark Sword as it comes to his hand, replaced by another sword over Sabretooth's face. Illyana came by with Bloodshot, Trigger and Starbolt as Shade appears with Barragan who readies his pistols same as Bloodshot.

Illyana whips out her Soulsword "Distract him when I give the call!" Barragan and Bloodshot nod and the fighting continued

* * *

**Back at the mansion, Scott was in bed where Jean left him but no matter what anyone did the bleeding hadn't stopped from his chest. Dairou may have really missed his heart, but a gaping slash wound was still left on the failing organ...his time was up and he knew it.**

"J-Jean...I'm sorry" he said weakly removing his shades, but instead of the red beams shooting from them that earned him the name 'Cyclops', the red energy flickered away with his lifeforce revealing his stark, blue eyes as he breathed his last breath. Cyclops was dead; his last wish being that he wasn't such a prick to Dairou in the past.

* * *

**Back with the X-Men, it was as if they sensed a spark go out, Starbolt and Trigger, who were the noisiest of the group fell silent as they looked at Jean break down.**

"Slick..." Victor hid his face in tears as Jean ran into Barragan's arms as he soothed her "Let it out, he's in a better place and wouldn't want you to give up or else his death would have been in vain" Jean nods crying into his chest

Dairou didn't show emotion...he just kept fighting as he knew he never really hated Scott as much as he thought he did, despite him being the first to want him gone from the X-Men and he was feeling a bit jealous of the man.

Odion appeared in a blind fury, attacking anyone who was foolhardy enough to get in his path including Victor as he pushed Dairou to his limit and kept pushing harder.

**A/N – With Scott Summers dead, Dairou squares off alone against Odion and the X-Men who are angrier with his recent actions than he may think, why did Death suddenly rejoin the X-Men and can he defeat Dairou even **_**with**_** help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Switched Loyalties – Apokolypse**

**Chapter 5**

**Dairou faces off against Gambit, but didn't really want to fight him as he, like the X-Men sensed exactly when Cyclops died and suddenly he wasn't in a fighting mood…if only Gambit understood as Dairou only fends off his attacks without countering or retaliating, losing his desire to fight but that doesn't seem to be the case.**

"Stop this, Death" Dairou groaned as he pushed him away "I refuse to fight you."

Death charged full force "Well, let me help you change your mind!" he dodged the X-Men as he managed to slash him deeply across his chest and back as he shut his eyes in pain.

Death was rather happy, he'd injured Dairou very badly but he was alive which scared him almost as much the fact that he wasn't moving now… just standing there staring at them, seemingly looking for Rogue who ran off during the fight.

* * *

**Outside, somewhere in the city the Avengers had arrived and were fending off the Horsemen of Apokolypse who somehow returned to Bayville only to run into Rogue.**

"Well, look who we have here" Captain America said with a distasteful look "The X-Men troublemaker…at least one of them" he knew Dairou was nearby and the entire situation concerning him joining Apokolypse.

"You really are disrespectful, y'know" Rogue grumbled "that's probably why you and Dairou never see eye to eye" Rogers scowled as Iron Fist came up "Forget about him" he glanced at Captain America for a moment "he's just worried about Dairou and afraid to admit it"

Rogue rolled her eyes "whatever" as Hulk growled looking in the direction Rogue came from and going that way "They're fighting this way"

* * *

**The Avengers and Rogue made their way back to Dairou but they were afraid they were too late.**

Gambit was still pushing Dairou but he'd had just about enough as he gripped Ameterasu and his pupil-less eyes turned black as what seemed as black vines made of a strange black energy covered his fingers that held the sword.

The two stood away from each other but Jean and Rogue alone heard a telepathic cry/scream emanating from Dairou's mind. Hulk and the Avengers ran to fight him but without moving he knocked them all back as a inhuman grin came across his face and he raised his arm slowly with Ameterasu.

Tears streamed down Dairou's stone-cold face as Death came at him as the world slowed to a crawl as Death swung.

Remy stopped and was frozen as Dairou appeared on his other side shaking his sword one to remove the blood, though Remy was unharmed on the outside, his organs and almost all his bones were in ribbons as he fell to the ground.

Dairou couldn't bare the sight of Jean now and didn't want to fight the X-Men as he was confronted by Avengers as Iron Fist came and held his shoulders "Dairou, be calm, my friend!" he tried to shake him out of it but he showed no sign of doing that.

Wolverine came up to attack Dairou from behind but that was his undoing as Dairou hit him in the face with the bottom of Ameterasu's hilt, knocking him unconscious, same went for the other Horsemen who attacked Dairou but he winced, the injury sustained from fighting Remy still hadn't healed yet and was still bothering him without inhibiting his movement.

Dairou looked up to the sky "I have to end this." He struggles to his feet returning to normal. "You can't go, you'll die!" Rogue shouted at him as he glared at her "No offence but you should be less concerned with me and more concerned with surviving this, I don't need your gratitude!" He looked away "after all, I'm the cause of this mess and it's going to end with me…I'd like to thank you, you saved me from going down a very dark path."

Dairou took off leaving X-Men and Avengers stunned by his words as Rogue got over it and followed him as she thought _"You're not doing this alone if I've got anything to say about it!"_

**A/N – Dairou sets out to find Apokolypse and end the **_**'Age of Apokolypse'**_** before it even begins unaware for the time being of Rogue following him and his pissed father but his main mission is killing Apokolypse for now, but can he win?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Switched Loyalties – Apokolypse**

**Chapter 6**

**Dairou does the voice-over**

_Previously on Switched Loyalties – Apokolypse…_

**The Avengers and Rogue made their way back to Dairou but they were afraid they were too late.**

Gambit was still pushing Dairou but he'd had just about enough as he gripped Ameterasu and his pupil-less eyes turned black as what seemed as black vines made of a strange black energy covered his fingers that held the sword.

The two stood away from each other but Jean and Rogue alone heard a telepathic cry/scream emanating from Dairou's mind. Hulk and the Avengers ran to fight him but without moving he easily knocked them all back as a inhuman grin came across his face and he raised his arm slowly with Ameterasu.

Tears streamed down Dairou's stone-cold face as Death came at him and the world slowed to a crawl as Death swung.

Remy stopped and was frozen as Dairou appeared on his other side shaking his sword once to remove the blood, though Remy was unharmed on the outside, his organs and almost all his bones were in ribbons as he fell to the ground as Ameterasu became ethereal/intangible.

Dairou couldn't bare the sight of Jean now and didn't want to fight the X-Men as he was confronted by Avengers as Iron Fist came and held his shoulders "Dairou, be calm, my friend!" he tried to shake him out of it but he showed no sign of doing that.

Wolverine came up to attack Dairou from behind but that was his undoing as Dairou hit him in the face with the bottom of Ameterasu's hilt, knocking him unconscious, same went for the other Horsemen who attacked Dairou but he winced, the injury sustained from fighting Remy still hadn't healed yet and was still bothering him without inhibiting his movement.

Dairou looked up to the sky "I have to end this." He struggles to his feet returning to normal. "You can't go, you'll die!" Rogue shouted at him as he glared at her "No offence but you should be less concerned with me and more concerned with surviving this, I don't need your gratitude!" He looked away "after all, I'm the cause of this mess and it's going to end with me…I'd like to thank you, you saved me from going down a very dark path."

Dairou took off leaving X-Men and Avengers stunned by his words as Rogue got over it and followed him as she thought _"You're not doing this alone if I've got anything to say about it!"_

* * *

…_Now…_

**Dairou was moving from building to building very fast in search of Apokolypse, his parkour skills were helping him greatly but what he didn't expect was Illyana and Rogue appearing before him via teleportation.**

Dairou narrows his eyes, as he comes to a stop and just looks at them remaining silent and outwardly not as calm as he thought he would be "Dairou" Illyana strokes his cheek and he doesn't flinch to such a soft touch, though he isn't used to being touched lightly

"Don't get in my way" he warned sternly as he looked between both women scanning their eyes for the slightest sign of deception until the unthinkable happens and Illyana kissed his lips.

Her lips were so soft against his somewhat harder lips and almost made him woozy as he eyes rolled into his head for a while but he breaks it and grins at her "Mmm, you taste as good as you look" he smirked "are you trying to give me something worth coming back to?"

Illyana seemed shocked…very shocked by Dairou's honesty as he stepped past her, sending massive killing intent in both her direction and Rogue's "_if _I don't return though, could you two put in a good word for me?"

Dairou hugs Rogue as she cries into his chest…it was honestly the first time he'd noticed how pathetic and weak she'd actually be without him though it hadn't surprised him much "I have a test for you when this is through, Roguie, so be very prepared and stay out of the way." He glances at them before taking off.

* * *

**Forgotten City, Apokolypse had fashioned himself a throne fit for a king out of many of the old buildings in the area as Dairou could see. It really pisses Dairou off. He may not live there anymore but anyone who destroys it like En Sabah Nur did just now would pay very dearly.**

Apokolypse was rather satisfied with Dairou killing two X-Men but what he did not know was that Dairou hadn't dealt with Bloodshot, who was on the opposite side of Apokolypse from Cerulean.

Dairou noticed her at the last second thankfully and snarled "Bloodshot, no!" she fired at him but Dairou used his telekinesis to lift the surrounding debris and effectively block the bullet, as expected gaining Apokolypse's attention on her as Dairou predicted to himself.

Sabah Nur glances at her and the shield Dairou protected him with but seeing that he would have been found anyway, Dairou reveals himself "Apokolypse!" he yells as Apokolypse looks at him and Bloodshot glares at him in surprise.

He could not hear her but saw the last word she said _"Monster"_

Dairou grimaced knowing exactly what he must do and he wasn't admitting his fear, even to himself. He revealed himself to Apokolypse, who would have found him soon anyway, and attacked.

Apokolypse summoned a sword of his own and clashed with Dairou "You will meet your end challenging me, mutant!" however the Horsemen interrupted but Dairou was anticipating that.

Dairou snarls "sit!" as he paralyzes them with his telekinesis powers…his hand glows with a dark red aura and touching them somehow released them from Apokolypse's power.

Apokolypse looked both afraid and furious as Dairou goes to Logan who snarls rubbing his head "Uh, what happened?" Dairou ignored the question replying "get the others and get out of here!" he looks to the worried Storm as she nods "Be careful."

"Alright" he nods "don't come back, I'll be fine alone" Storm stops for a moment looking at Dairou glaring at Apokolypse as she thought _"Dairou, just come back…for Rogue."_

Dairou's eyes widen slightly as he hears the thought, now even more determined to defeat Apokolypse although the injuries he has are still bothersome to him.

"Time to finish this" Dairou says finally as the final battle against Apokolypse begins.

* * *

**Elsewhere, a distance from the impending battle, Dairou gains some new onlookers…a very powerful and dangerous audience that Odion has a personal past and a grudge with.**

"So" the shortest man says in slight shock "This is Dairou-san." He is blind but can still 'see' auras from unknown great distances. He wielded a Longbow and despite his blindness, he rarely misses his intended target.

There was a woman with deep green eyes there; she didn't seem as shocked as the blind one as she turned away "Hmm, let's just hurry up and kill him and that traitor father of his already." She wielded a bo staff.

The third man looked almost exactly like Dairou's twin except he had ominous looking reddish-brown eyes as he looked at Rogue "I see beauty…we wait to see the aftermath and judge from there." He wields spears.

The forth was a man with white hair and a devilish smirk "So this is Dairou, huh?" He looks at Dairou then glares at the spear wielder "Should he die, his body is mine" The woman glances at him "You'd do anything for money, wouldn't ya, baka?"

"Hey" he shrugs with a grin, though he glares at her behind his shades "as long as I get paid, I don't care and do ya know how much Yen he's worth dead or alive…not to mention the girlie?" he stuck a thumb at Rogue "I'll retire at a young age thanks to them."

The blind one doesn't turn to them as he counters "Don't you mean _we'll_ retire at young ages?" the man, an axe wielder snarls "No…I mean _I'll_ be getting filthy rich unless you want an early grave, baka!"

The Dairou lookalike sits and looks at the battle "we watch and wait or what happened to Odion's nii-san will happen to us, you don't want _that_, now do ya?" the three shake their heads in objection to that as he gulped "good, neither do I, frankly."

**A/N – Dairou finally faces Apokolypse despite already being injured as he has unknowingly drawn a new audience but who are they and how do they know Odion? That and more in the two part finale!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Switched Loyalties – Apokolypse**

**Chapter 7**

**Dairou and Apokolypse injure each other greatly during this fight, it was obvious that there would likely be no victor in this fight as the X-Men watch from a safe distance.**

Dairou was severely injured but noticed the X-Men and especially Logan watching as he used his telekinesis to land safely _"Watch and learn, Logan…this is where we differ"_ He met Logan's eyes as he wasn't facing him; he nodded and smirked without a word to their mutual unspoken understanding.

Dairou turned his attention to his adversary who was healing as fast as he was "When you die…they will have no hope left" Apokolypse's eye turned making eye contact with Rogue.

Dairou raised his sword and pointed at him "Hey!" he grins wickedly "forget them, I'm your opponent and even if you kill me, I'll make sure you'll go to hell with me."

"Why do you fight for a race that only sees you as a monster?" Apokolypse asks earning a reaction from Dairou "you will never earn their trust!"

Dairou looks at Rogue again as well as the others "I have the X-Men; they are all the family I need and I have no interest in if humans trust me or not" Dairou raised his aura to its highest peak startling Darius and Odion.

"nice…" Darius looks to see his brother's aura turn from its usual red color to a rainbow of colors "You're not so little anymore are ya, nii-san?"

"You really have changed, ya little baka" Odion smirks "Is this the power of the Satsui No Ameterasu your mother always said you possessed as a child?" He was visibly in awe.

Rogue watched Dairou and couldn't help but see Darius' and Odion's shock then back to Dairou to see a sort of energy enveloping him for the first time in her life "Stunning" Odion looked at her and came to her side, putting an arm around her "You can see his aura now…can't you?" he asked as she nods.

"Your end is near mutant!" En Sabah Nur snarls as he and Dairou charge at each other "Couldn't agree more!" was Dairou's only reply, but it didn't sound like Dairou's normal tone and only Sabretooth and Wolverine knew who this was. The killer within Dairou has re-emerged…his name known only as Kaiju.

* * *

**Dairou and Apokolypse met, Dairou stabbing him from the chin through the head but getting stabbed through his chest in the process, barely missing his heart.**

"No…" Apokolypse said as he met his end to Dairou's Ameterasu but Dairou fell as well, his injuries great as his healing factor helped but at a much slower rate than it usually would.

"Rogu…ie" Dairou gasped as he falls as well as Rogue runs up to him, Odion failing to stop her.

"Dairou!" when Rogue gets to him he looks at her, his pupils appearing and disappearing in his eyes as Daimon Hellstrom appeared, looking on as he laid there with his eyes shut.

Rogue starts beating on his chest and crying silently as the X-Men look on, only for his eyes to snap open as Victor whispered "Kaiju…" releasing a collectively held breath. He knew better than anyone that Kaiju is the real Dairou as his personality was always that of a neutral one. Not evil but definitely not good either.

Dairou looks at Rogue silently then grabs her arm tightly, threatening to break it "Hit me like that again as long as you live…" he yanked and pulled her closer whispering "and I… will… kill you, you hear me?"

Rogue paled "You…you're not Dairou" as she backs away and he lets her go "Who are you?" she snarled at the smirk he gave her "You're that 'Kaiju' Victor always called you by, aren't you?"

Dairou, or who he is now, Kaiju rose into an upright sitting position looking at Rogue from the corner of his eye as he said in a defiant tone as if it was nothing "Yeah, what of it?"

He looked away before she could answer "So, you're still alive, eh?" he asked Apokolypse with a sadistic grin as he struggled to his feet.

He tries to get to his feet slowly as Rogue came to help him up "Get away from me!" he punched her in the stomach forcing her back as he stood up and charged at Apokolypse, grabbing Ameterasu along the way.

Victor comes to Rogue "Watch and learn, Anna-Marie" he looked at her then Dairou "This is why Logan and I were so scared of Dairou, keep your distance until he says otherwise or he'll lash out like he just did...maybe with his Ameterasu and you both don't want that"

* * *

**This was the moment, as all on-lookers hope for the best…or the worst, depending on what is lost or gained by Dairou's victory or defeat.**

Dairou clashes with Apokolypse, running Ameterasu straight through his heart as he received a grave wound to his side, he looked down in horror that he may not survive this as the two fell, Apokolypse is dead while Dairou was clinging to his own life at the moment.

* * *

**The X-Men run to his side as the other onlookers, they were waiting to make their decision if to pronounce him dead themselves.**

_{Ellie Goulding's 'Beating Heart' (the part without vocals) plays… I don't own it but like it all the same}_

"Dairou" Illyana ran to him as he only grunted in response as she came to his side "don't die…" she had tears in her eyes as he looked at her sadly, he had a soft spot for a sad woman period and she was no exception as he catches a stray tear "I'll be fine…don't cry, you're making me sad"

Illyana chuckles as she came down to kiss his cheek, but he intentionally puts his lips in the way and she tried breaking the kiss in surprise but he held her in place until they separated "Wha-?" was all she could say as Dairou interrupted, silencing her "sorry, but I don't like being kissed on the cheek…I don't care if Roguie sees us either, it's not like we can hide."

"Wait here" she said, leaving him "I'll get the others" he only nodded in reply and waited, content with watching her leave for now.

She quickly returned with the X-Men and the still woozy Beast to his side "We need to get him back to my lab and fast" Hank said checking his wounds.

Victor and Piotr nodded as they heaved his body back to the mansion "Come on, big guy, you've lived through far worse" Victor grunted his words of encouragement.

Dairou looked at Rogue in silence before closing his eyes.

* * *

**The four watching Dairou followed them back to the mansion, keeping their distance, while at the mansion Dairou having fallen unconscious for the journey was awake, still in severe pain as Daimon Hellstrom visited with Rogue.**

_{Ellie Goulding's 'Beating Heart' continues this time with the vocals of the chorus…I don't own the song, I just really like it}_

"What do you two want?" Dairou asked without an inch of emotion looking away from the two.

"To help you…with your father's permission already granted" Daimon said the flame on his head blazing as it usually did.

"What help would I need from the two of you?" Dairou was cautious as Rogue smiled "He's gonna restore your lost memories"

Dairou looked at the two like they were as mad as he was getting now "Stand back, Rogue…" Rogue takes a step back as Dairou sat up looking Hellstrom straight in the eye.

"So, you mean to tell me you could've restored my fucking memories this _entire time_ and did nothing?!" Dairou was furious as Rogue stepped back further as he grinned "Thank you…ya insufferable baka!" then he slugged the demon right across the nose knocking him into the wall.

Victor entered to hear the commotion "What's goin' on in here?" he asks as Dairou only shrugged and grinned innocently at Victor gave him a suspicious look "Nothing dangerous, Sabretooth-sama."

Victor held Dairou's hand and smiled "Rest easy" Dairou raised an eyebrow "With Logan still out there, how can I?" Victor frowned "Something tells me, we've only begun to see my little brother's true colors"

"I hope you're wrong about him for once" Dairou looked sad as Victor put a hand on his shoulder "As do I."

* * *

**Logan moves to the hillside, still to some degree worried about Dairou but not as much as it would appear, when he is greeted by a young woman, about Daken's age with almost the same personality as him, his clone/daughter, Laura Kinney codename X-23.**

"You see him, don't you?" Logan looked at and circled Laura with distaste "He's the killer of yer poor, little mother" he said with slight amusement.

"When do I get to make him pay?" was all she said glaring at the red eyed man being towed away by the X-Men "I'll go in there and kill him right now and anyone who gets in my way!" she popped two claws from her knuckles in a similar fashion as Logan, with another in each foot.

Logan grabbed her by the throat "If you go in there now, your fate is sealed and I won't be coming to yer rescue or funeral" he threw her to the ground as she looked at him in pure fear and disbelief "Come on, you'll get yer festering revenge in no time but we have things to do first."

Laura looked through the forest and saw Giriko Cerulean pass by followed closely by Pinger Cerulean, unaware of them and growled on sight of the white haired man "like keeping our eyes on them?"

Logan nodded as he walked off and Laura followed but stopped to take one last look at Dairou as she thought _"all in due time"_ as she hurried after Logan who wasn't waiting.

* * *

**Outside, the visitors decide to take their leave…having planned accordingly, with Dairou alive.**

"Looks like you've made a losing bet today, Giriko" the Dairou-lookalike, Roku smirked as Pinger remained adamant as he thought "_maybe this man can help me find my father and brother…"_

"Roku, do you think I'll ever find my brother?" Pinger asked as they stopped and the woman, Yuna shook her head "not this again…" earning a glare from Roku and an incredulous look from Giriko "Go on and check the aura blockers to make sure we aren't found, we'll catch up" the two looked at each other before going in separate directions and checking some descreetly placed glowing paper markers with the Kanji for 'block' marked on them.

Roku turns to Pinger "You think those outsiders will actually _help_ you?"

Pinger looks away "I'm willing to do anything to find my father…if it means working with that strangely familiar man, then so be it" Pinger gave a serious expression as he followed Giriko then stopped for a moment "It's not like you guys are much help."

* * *

**Back with Dairou, he was resting for now but couldn't help but think he sensed a familiar aura even for a slight moment as Daimon got to restoring his memories.**

"She's rather fond of you, so why are you so cold to her?" Hellstrom asks a strangely silent Dairou as he replied "I despise weakness… can't tolerate being in love with someone who is so dependent on others as much as her."

"Then train her" the demon suggested as Dairou looked out the window with a quirked eyebrow "train her to be as strong as you are, leave the X-Men if you have to."

Dairou gave a small smile "I think I will" he said as Hellstrom finished "my mind's a fog, is that supposed to happen?"

Hellstrom nodded "You are to return to Hell and finish your mess from the last time as well" he poked him in the chest with a glare as Rogue came in and Hellstrom left them alone "Dairou…"

Dairou puts his hand up to silence her as he closed his eyes "I don't want to hear any excuses for why you're _still _too dependent on me!" he snarled angrily as she took off his necklace "You must want this back then?"

He took it and put it on "we're leaving for training…" as she gave a hopeful smirk "the team?"

"No" Dairou swung a punch at her and missed "you've grown far too dependent on my power instead of your own, so it's just you and me, baka."

Dairou pulled her close and kissed her then hugged her "I'm sorry…for everything" Rogue rubbed his back to soothe him "enjoy my kindness while you have it now though, cuz once we leave this mansion, it's over and I won't be going easy on you and you should know what I do to things that disappoint me" he pulled out Ameterasu to prove his point.

He loses his grip of Ameterasu and gripped his head in pain as the sword fell to Rogue feet and she could fell an energy calling out to her but he grabbed it before she could "do…not touch it."

* * *

_**Alternate ending…**_

"Dairou" Illyana ran to him as he only grunted in response as she came to his side "don't die…" she had tears in her eyes as he looked at her sadly, he had a soft spot for a sad woman period and she was no exception as he catches a stray tear "I'll be fine…don't cry, you're making me sad"

Illyana chuckles as she came down to kiss his cheek, but he intentionally puts his lips in the way and she tried breaking the kiss in surprise but he held her in place until they separated "Wha-?" was all she could say as Dairou interrupted, silencing her "sorry, but I don't like being kissed on the cheek…I don't care if Roguie sees us either, it's not like we can hide."

Rogue and the others came around the corner and Dairou looked at her as he felt the life fade from his body and tried to speak as he reached and touched Rogue's crying face "forgive me…Rogue, I'll be fine"

Victor sniffed as even he was slightly crying and turned to Jean and Kurt beside him "he's lying" he said with little emotion as he already knew Dairou's fate was sealed as Dairou said with a weak smile "don't cry or you'll make me sad…thank you for everything." His hand fell to from Rogue's face as she finally broke down and Jean consoled her "he'd hate you if you didn't move on, eventually"

Rogue hugged onto Dairou's sword, Ameterasu as her eyes went black for a moment "never…I'll never move on, not soon anyway."

Odion was a distance away watching over Rogue in sadness "it seems Ameterasu has taken a liking to Rogue…" he looked into the sky "Dairou, watch over her from up there, okay?" he asked to no one.

* * *

**A distance away, the onlookers looked pale and sad, none more the Pinger Cerulean while Giriko Cerulean was anything but sad as he was already planning to steal Dairou's body in his head.**

"There goes my only other connection to finding my brother and father" Pinger said in sadness as Yuna closed her eyes saying a silent prayer.

Roku held Pinger close in a tight bear hug "you shouldn't give up so easily, kid" Pinger struggled to breathe as he snarled at the larger man "let go of me or you'll be the next dead one."

Giriko smirked "Well, you guys can head back without me, I don't want than body buried until I get paid"

"Y'know, money is the root of all evil, Giri-san" Yuna said and Giriko's axe was at her throat in two seconds as he replied "no, it isn't, it's the root of all success and never forget it."

"Easy, Giriko" Roku looked back at him "get you prize and let's get out of here by nightfall"

Later that night, Giriko took off without a reply, avoiding Odion at all costs growling silently "doesn't that guy sleep?" as Odion looks around and almost spots him then passed again with Dairou's dead form slugged lazily over his shoulders "this guy needs to lose some weight as well, feels like he ate concrete his whole life."

**A/N – So there's the two part finale of SLA/Switched Loyalties Apokolypse, give me your thought as I plan to do a story following each ending, not to mention Dairou's grueling training with Rogue. Also a new story with a vengeful X-23 and Pinger Cerulean, by the way, is Dairou's long lost younger brother and Yuna is his sister that he hates bitterly. Read/Review and PM me if there's anything you don't understand.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


End file.
